Radioimmunoprecipitin techniques will be used to identify and characterize Factor VIII-related antigen in individuals with homozygous and the classical autosomal dominant forms of von Willebrand's disease. A platelet membrane receptor assay for Factor VII-related antigen will be developed. VIIIag will be localized in platelets with electron microscopy and immunologic techniques.